Knights don't cry
by Christie Redfield
Summary: FINAL FANTASY TACTICS Ramza/Agrias; Agrias receives a letter from a friend informing her about Ovelia’s


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the game Final Fantasy Tactics, namely Ramza Beoulve and Agrias Oaks. Then there is Alma Beoulve, Lavian, Delita Hyral, Ovelia Hyral, and Teta Hyral. I'm just borrowing them for a while. They belong to their creators and Squaresoft.

Claimer: The only thing I own is this story, nothing more, nothing less.

Author's Notes: Wrote this about a year ago after playing Final Fantasy Tactics, I got to thinking, how did Agrias react when she hears about her friend? Thus that is where the idea for this story came in. Among other things I myself would strongly support the idea of Agrias and Ramza as a couple. I hope those of you who read this like it, since this will be a much more serious and sentimental fic. Thank you and enjoy. Note: Agrias' beliefs towards God are how I believe she would see them as her own and therefore I don't consider them as my own. P.S. The little * mean a person's thoughts.

Summary: Agrias receives a letter from a friend informing her about Ovelia's _

Category: Angst/Romance

Rating: PG

Spoilers: Lots of em for the game. Mostly Chapters 2 & 4 though.

Warnings: KW; Kleenex Warning. Don't know if it's necessary but it seems rather sad so I'm sticking it up her anyway.

Feedback: I absolutely love feedback but just don't flame since this is my first Final Fantasy Tactics Fan fiction.

Knights don't cry

By Christie Redfield

I, Lady Agrias Oaks, of the Konoe Knights, could not believe the words that lay printed before me in front of my very eyes.

"Queen Ovelia murdered." I had just received the letter just this morning, not a week after it had happened. It came from a friend; Tahleah Whittfeld a friend of mine back in Zeltennia.

The day had been much like the letter I received; cold and dark. Rain pounded against the window. Now I was back at the Beoulve residence in Igros in one of the guest rooms.

*Why?* I thought as a tear slipped from my sapphire eyes and fell on the paper.

*She was so young and she never wanted the burden of being Queen on her shoulders. Now she is gone forever. Dammit! Even I couldn't protect her.*

I tightened my grip on the letter.

*Now God has taken her and she will never live again. I begin to even wonder if God did exist that he would let this ordeal happen.*

Thoughts raced thru my mind in a clouded jumble of confusion and anger.

Soft knocking came from outside my door.

"Yes." I managed to stammer out.

"Agrias? It's Ramza. Can I come in?" I sniffled back my tears.

*What on earth could he possibly be doing here? The others hadn't given word as to what happened had they?*

I got up and wiped the tears from my eyes, not wanting to show my tears.

*Knights don't cry and neither do I ever. Not since today...* Then I answered the door, and opened it a crack.

Ramza looked back at me with his noble hazel brown eyes that seemed now full of worry rather then happiness.

"Lavian told me you were at the pub today then you rushed back to the castle for no apparent reason. Are you feeling okay and is it alright if I come in and talk to you?"

*Damn those girls for having such good hearts...*

I let out an exhausted sigh.

"Yes come in Ramza." I sat back down on the fainting couch that was in the room.

*Why do I feel so drained? I feel like I have just fought a battle I could never have won...*

Ramza closed the door behind him. "Would you like me to get you some water Agrias?" He asked.

"Please." I nodded, my voice nearly broken. Ramza walked over to where there was a pitcher filled with some water and two glasses sitting on a table.

He poured one glass for myself of the clear crystalline liquid. I studied Ramza for a moment.

*Young, full of life and spirit...he almost reminds me of a younger me...yet even for someone who has been through so much he sure maintains a calm attitude.*

"Can I ask what's bothering you?" He walked over to where I was seated and handed me a glass of water. Cooling my throat and parched lips, I drank the entire glass of water down enviously.

Finished, I then placed the glass down on the table as he sat next to me on the fainting couch. Ramza watched me with a worried expression. I breathed in deeply before I began.

"This letter, I received it this morning. Here read it yourself." I said struggling to finish. Ramza read over the letter, a similar expression as my own crossed his features.

"Agrias, I'm so sorry."

"She was so dear to me, like she was my younger sister almost and now she is gone!"

I slammed my fist down on the table next to me in frustration.

"Damn! Why?" I then got up and paced the room nervously. Ramza looked up at me worriedly.

"Agrias..." I walked over to the dressing table and tried nervously to brush my hair. I hadn't bothered to braid it this morning then again I suppose I was too tired. I threw the brush down in frustration and anger.

"What am I to do?" Ramza set the letter down on the table in the room across from the fainting couch under the window. It was still raining outside.

*I wonder now if the Angels mourn for Ovelia or me?*

Ramza got up and walked over to me and placed his hands on my shoulders in a comforting nature.

"Come here and sit down." He told me. I do as he says. Ramza tilted my head so we were seeing eye to eye. I bit my lip as I held back my tears as best as possible, promising myself I wouldn't cry.

"It will be alright Agrias, deaths are painful to overcome I know that as much as anyone. I've almost lost my sister Alma and I lost my best friend who in turn ended up being someone all together different than the person I grew up with."

"How does that help me? For heaven's sake Ramza I lost someone who one would practically consider their own flesh & blood. Their daughter even."

Ramza placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "You will be okay Agrias. You will overcome this."

"The Agrias Oaks I know is much stronger then this and she knows no fear." He spoke to me in a calm soothing voice.

"And I know that you'll be alright and you will be able to get thru this."

I nodded, having listened intently.

"I know Ramza, it's just that. Ovelia." My voice wavered as I spoke, then unable to have held back my tears any longer, my heart cracked and before long I felt hot tears beginning to cascade down my face in streams.

"Shh, it's okay." Ramza spoke softly as I collapsed in his arms and cried into his armor.

He placed one hand over my head as he comforted me, softly stroking my hair with his gloved leather hand. After a moment I pulled back and I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Feeling better?" He asked me. I nodded as I rubbed my hands across my face.

"Much thank you. I'm okay now." My voice was still sounded slightly broken, but a bit calmer.

*I do feel a lot better now after talking to Ramza. I should try and place more trust in people.*

"As long as I'm here is there anything else you need?" He asked me.

I handed him my hairbrush. "You wouldn't if you braided my hair would you? I seem to be too unnerved at the moment to do it."

"Certainly. I don't mind." He said as I turned my back to him. I had already worn my hair down that day, so I didn't very well bother even pony tailing it.

"You may want to remove the gloves first" I said as I held up one of his gloved hands.

"Oh sorry." I chuckled as he removed his leather combat gloves. Ramza looked back at me an amused look on his face.

"What's so funny?" He asked trying not to look upset.

"You never braided your sister Alma's hair before?" I asked him.

"No, she would always ask our Mother or Teta to help her." He replied.

Ramza took my hair in his hands and began to brush it.

"You know, you have very beautiful hair." I blushed and thank the heavens my back is turned.

"You think so Ramza?"

"Yes." He said.

"I think you would look very lovely if you wore it down more." I turned to him.

"Ramza Beoulve, are you coming onto me?" He stopped brushing my hair and looked at me with his innocent hazel colored eyes.

"Why?" He asked. I smiled and shook my head.

"Just a thought." I said glancing at him with my own now glittering eyes of bluish hazel as I turned my back to him once again and smiled trying not to laugh. He continued to brush my hair and soon he started braiding it together.

"You know I've always thought Cancereans were supposed to be defensive." He said to me.

"Not all the time. Sometimes our defenses fall."

"Did you let them fall just now or it was it their own will?" He asked inquisitively.

I turned back to look at Ramza, while trying to read his eyes.

"What do you think?" He stopped braiding my hair again and studied my own gaze as he set down the brush.

We sat like that for a moment, trying to read the others thoughts, searching our eyes, searching for an answer. Ramza then leaned forward, and cupped my face in his hand and gently kissed me on the lips tenderly, as though I was a delicate porcelain doll. The kiss felt electric yet tender and loving. "What about now?"

He pulled away and asked me our faces mere inches apart. I pulled him towards me and placed one hand behind his head, letting my fingers run through his short soft hair, deepening the kiss. Ramza returned my kiss with an equal love and tenderness, only deeper this time, his grip tightened lightly as held me, I moaned softly as his one hand tenderly massaged my arm.

We pulled away and looked at each other breathlessly.

"I'll take that as a yes." Ramza replied laughing. I chuckled as I laid my head against his chest. I looked up at Ramza for a moment.

"Well I can tell you one thing, I'm glad I finally worked up the nerve to do that." Ramza looked back at me.

"I sorta suspected you liked me, what with you bossing me around all the time." Ramza and I both broke into laughs. I held Ramza tighter.

"I love you Ramza..." I said softly. Ramza kissed me on the head.

"I know, I love you too Agrias." He replied softly.

"Just promise me one thing Ramza, if we dare to walk down this road together, promise me I won't lose you too along the way." I said.

"I promise Agrias. I promise." He said as he whispered into my hair and then gently kissed me on the forehead.

After that we held each other not out of comforting one another this time over death of a friend, but out of love. And I came to a conclusion that day also.

Ovelia will always be with me. Only now I know she will be watching over Ramza and me, forever.

~Finish


End file.
